2) Girl Crush
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 2: Park Jimin, gadis cantik dan manis, sedikit clingy dan sangat addict akan dance dan musik. Jatuh cinta pada kakak tingkatnya yang uh-yeah jujur saja pemalas dan tukang tidur, yang sayangnya tampan dan jenius. Yah biarkan Jimin mencoba menjadi seorang Girl Crush untuk Min Yoongi. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 2**

 **Girl Crush**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning: Genderswitch

Please take a good position for reading...

.

.

.

N

"Jiminnie, coba lihat kaka tingkat itu melihat kearahmu!" Si pemuda disamping gadis bernama Jimin menyenggol pelan lengan si gadis dengan surai pirang highlight pink cotton candy. Si pria -Kim Taehyung terus menyenggol lengan si gadis yang -ya tuhan tubuhnya itu mungil dan dengan bersusah payah membawa 2 nampan penuh berisi makanan untuknnya dan Eonni kesayangannya -yang juga memaksanya mewarnai rambut berwarna pink cotton candy. "Kim Taehyung! Daripada kau mengoceh bagaimana jika membantuku membawa nampan ini? Huh?! Kau tahu kan sebesar apa nafsu makan Jin Eon?" Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan memelas, oh ayolah dia benar benar membutuhkan bantuan saat ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dasar bantet," Taehyung memelankan 2 kata akhirnya, dia masih menyayangi bahu lebar kebanggaannya ngomong ngomong. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri tiap bangku kantin sekolah hingga menemukan bangku berisi satu gadis cantik pecinta warna pink yang tengah menatap posel pinknya-Kim Seokjin, dan seorang pria tampan, dan hyper ditambah rambut orange yang membuatnya mirip dengan jeruk atau wortel yang menggelinding tak tahu arah-Jung Hoseok. Tolong abaikan pemikiran Jimin yang satu itu.

Oh disana juga ada kelinci manis mereka, manis penurut kalem tapi yang namanya kelinci ada saatnya untuk jadi _savage_ apalagi saat disatukan dengan alien disampingnya yang selalu tersenyum kotak, maksudnya itu Jeon Jungkook si Kelinci dan Kim Taehyung si Alien. Dan dirinya, Park Jimin si gadis kalem dan manis, tak bisa lepas dengan logat Busan. Paling mungil dan atlet Taekwondo, sempurna bukan? Apa ada yang salah dengan diri Park Jimin? Menurutnya diantara perkumpulannya dia lah yang paling normal dan sehat, tapi kenapa di bagian selatan kantin ada seorang pria tampan berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam legam yang terus menatapnya dengan intens? Jimin itu,

"Kau kenapa, Chim? Mukamu merah sekali?" -terlalu sensitif, dilirik sedikit oleh pria tampan saja langsung _baper_. Jimin segera menggeleng kan kepala dengan cepat dan segera menunduk lagi saat matanya kembali bertatapan dengan di pria tampan berkulit pucat dan rambut hitam legam di selatan kantin -panjang juga julukannya.

"Ituloh Hobi-hyung, uri Jiminnie terus ditatap kaka kelas kita yang pecinta Kumamon dan Kapten Team Basket sekolah. Kau tahu dia kan? Yang satu kelas dengan Jinnie Nuna,,," Taehyung terus menyenggolkan lengannya pada lengan Jimin hingga jimin sedikit terdorong keujung bangku panjang kantin, untung tudak jatuh. Yah meskipun Jimin sudah tersedak hebat,sepertinya TAehyung tak akan menghentikan aksinya.

"Serius? Yoongi mau menatap Jiminnie? Wahhh daebak!" Seokjin -yang baru selesai berbalas pesan dengan kekasihnya menatap tak percaya kearah Jimin dan Taehyung, matanya sedikit melebar tapi Jimin malah makin menundukan kepalanya dagunya saja sudah hampir mencapai tulang selangka. Seperti posisi orang akan roll-depan, uh abaikan ini.

"Kalian ini apa apaan, mungkin dia sedang melihat kearah lain dibelakangku. Tapi tatapan kami tak sengaja bertemu. Hahaha,,," Jimin tertawa hambar yang dibalas tatapan malas kedua kakak dan kedua adiknya, bahkan Jungkook yang paling kalem sekalipun! Jimin tak percaya ini! "Diamlah Chim! Kau akan suka rencana kami, he he he." Jimin sedikit bergidik ngeri saat mendengar tawa mengerikan Hoseok, bibirnya saja sampai menyeringai lebar begitu.

Seokjin, Taehyung, dan Hobi -Hoseok malah mengobrol seru membicarakan rencana mereka untuk membuat Jimin dan Yoongi lebih dekat. Muka Jimin semakin merah, tambah _baper_ kan dia...

". . . . ." Uh aku sudah bilangkan kan? Jungkook itu ada saatnya untuk savage, meskipun dia diam Jimin yakin usulannya lah yang akan –paling diterima oleh mereka. Jungkook itu sedikit menakutkan menurut Jimin.

N

 _First plan is get Yoongi's attention, watch the Basket game at school yard today and scream Yoongi's name with high note._

"Jinnie Eon, Hoseokie Oppa, TaeTae, Kooki kalian tahu kan aku masih punya malu? Dan Namjoonie Oppa, kenapa kau ikut ikutan dengan mereka semua?!" Keempat orang -oh ditambah satu lagi pria jangkung dan mata kelewat irit, tolong ingatkan Jimin jika matanya juga sama iritnya, yang namanya disebutkan hanya mengangguk kompak.

"Kalian juga tahu kan bearapa banyak penggemar Yoongi Sunbae?" Mereka berlima mengangguk lagi

"Besar lapangan basket outdoor sekolah kita juga sebesar apa, kalian juga tahu kan?" Mereka mamgangguk lagi, kali ini dingin mata yang memicing. Curiga jika Jimin akan menolak usulan pertama mereka.

"Oh ayolah, Chim kau hanya perlu menyemangati Yoongi. Menyemangatinya kemudian mendapat perhatiannya, dan boom! Dia ingin mengajakmu berkenalan kemudian jadian. Mudah bukan? Ini ide Taetae." Hoseok menepuk nepuk bahu Taehyung dengan penuh rasa bangga, begitu pula dengan Jin dan Jungkook yang menatap Taehyung dengan mata berbinar. Seolah ide Taehyung adalah yang ide paling jenius, jangan tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Namjoon. Dibelakang Jimin ada team Cheers sekolah yang sedang berlatih.

Sorenya,,,

Pertandingan sudah berjalan hingga quarter ke 3, tapi kalian tahu sendiri Jimin itu sedikit pemalu meski terkadang membuat malu. Tapi kali ini sepertinya dia benar benar malu, dia ingin menyemangati Yoongi tapi takut diabaikan. Istilah kerennya, _dikacangin_ oleh Yoongi. Kata kaka tingkat lain Yoongi itu orangnya agak sadis, kalau bicara lebih pedas dari harga cabai di pasaran. Tapi tenang, sekarang Jimin sedang –katanya mengumpulkan keberanian.

"YOONGI SUNBAE, FIGHTING!" seketika lapangan basket outdoor sekolah yang luasnya setengah lapangan upacara yang merangkap lapang sepak bola sekolah hening, uh yeah suara Jimin benar benar menggelegar. Dan muka Jimin sudah tak tertolong warnanya, merah menuju ungu sepertinya. Itu pemikiran Taehyung, tolong abaikan.

Jimin menangkup kedua pipi berisinya yang memerah padam, benar benar terasa panas dan memalukan. Tapi entahlah, Jimin merasa lebih baik dan lega. Ia merasa lebih baik daripada sebelumnya tidak gugup dan berdebar debar terlalu berlebihan. Memang masih berdetak, tentu saja jika berhenti berarti Jimin itu vampire. Lupakan itu pemikiran Taehyung, lagi.

Selain merasa lega Jimin juga merasa lebih nyaman dan akan mendapat suatu kejutan yang baik, tapi kenapa lapangan ini tetap sepi? Namjoon berdehem sedikit keras untuk menyadarkan sang wasit yang sepertinya masih _shock_ akan teriakan mengelegar Jimin tadi.

Jimin sedikit mengankat kepalanya, ingin lihat reaksi apa yang diberika oleh Yoongi atas dukungan –teriakan lebih tepatnya yang diberikan olehnya. Dan tolong pegangi Jimin sekarang juga, dia akan mulai akan menjadi _savage_ dalam…

3...

2...

1..

"KYAAAAA! Jungkookie kau lihat tidak tidak? Tadi Yoongie sunbae tersenyum padaku! Ohh my gawddd dia tersenyum padakuuu" dan yeah Jimin mendapatkan _rewards_ atas apa yang dilakukannya, tapi tolong ingatkan Jimin untuk memegang hidungnya agar tidak terbang. Jimin sepertinya merasa dialah _MVP_ hari ini.

Selanjutnya mari berkati telinga Jungkook yang sudah memerah karena mendengar teriakan menggelegar Jimin, 2 kali. Tepat di samping telingannya.

N

 _Second plan is be cute and sexy at one time, to get Yoongi's interest._

"Rencana macam apa lagi ini?" Kali ini Hoseok menepuk nepuk bahu Namjoon –yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari bahunya sendiri. Sedikit keras, meng- _kode_ Namjoon untuk sedikit menunduk. "Kali ini rencananya milik Namjoon, kau tahu kan Chim dialah yang paling jenius di angkatannya. Tolong jelaskan rencanamu pada uri ChimChim, Namjoonie~" sekali lagi Hoseok menepuk nepuk bahu Namjoon, memberikan kepercayaan penuh pada Namjoon.

"Kau tahu kan Mochi, Yoongi, atau dikenal Suga atau Agus itu tidak tahan pada yang namanya manis dan lucu. Jadi kau harus bisa jadi manis dan lucu saat di depannya, dan pria itu suka wanita seksi seperti Seokjin. Kau harus menjadi lucu dan seksi secara bersamaan Mochi." Seokjin dan Jungkook mengangguk setuju atas rencana Namjoon, tudak berbeda jauh dengan reaksi mereka saat rencana Taehyung dikumandangkan.

Ke esokkan harinya,,

Jimin datang ke sekolah dengan bando berwarna pink cerah –pemberian Seokjin dan jepit kelinci –pemberian Jungkook. Pagi pagi sekali Jungkook dan Seokjin bertamu ke rumahnya, mendadaninya seperti boneka. Untung keduanya jago _make up_ , tidak seperti Jimin yang hanya bisa protes jika ada _make up_ yang salah dan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

Uh okey, penampilan Jimin memang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan ditambah tubuh mungilnya. Tapi kalian ingatkan tubuh Jimin itu cukup berisi, dibagian tertentu saja sih. Dan kenapa juga 2 kancing kemeja jimin hilang? Seingat Jimin seragamnya masih baik baik saja, sebenarnya itu tidak akan jadi masalah besar jika sedang musim gugur atau dingin karena bisa ditutupi menggunakan sweater atau jacket atau hoodie, tapi sekarang musim panas dan akan aneh sekali melihat seorang Park Jimin berjalan di tengah koridor sekolah menggunakan sweater tebal.

Karena sibuk memegangi bagian atas kemejanya yang terbuka tanpa sadar Jimin terus bejalan tanpa melihat kedepan hingga menubruk seseorang, dan yeah terjatuh dengan pantat duluan itu menyakitkan bung!

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau tak akan menunggu hingga aku mengulurkan tangan bukan?" Jimin menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan pedas pria yang tak sengaja ditabraknya, Jimin mendingak kan kepalanya melihat siapa pria yang dengan tidak punya hati bukannya menolong gadis yang terjatuh malah berkata pedas. Dan ya Jimin cukup –sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, Min Yoongi kaka tingkat yang minggu lalu membuat Jimin sedikit melenceng dari pemikiran bahwa dia yang paling sehat diantara kelompoknya.

"Ah! Kau gadis yang minggu lalu berteriak hingga membuat lapangan hening kan?" Yoongi akhirnya sedikit membantu Jimin bangun karena melihat di gadis yang sulit untuk bangun karena salah satu tangannya memegangi kemeja bagian atasnya.

Yoongi menarik tasnya dari belakang dan mengeluarkan sebuah rompi rajutan yang tipis dan tak terlalu tebal, cocok digunakan meskipun untuk musim panas. "Pakailah, lagipula tersangkut dimana bajumu sampai kancingnya hilang begitu? Dasar ceroboh!"

Setelah mengatakan itu dan menyentil kening Jimin Yoongi segera pergi dari hadapan Jimin dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua sekolah. Jimin menatap rompi itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia tahu sekarang.

Yoongi itu _Tsundere_.

Tak akan berguna mau sebanyak apapun ia menarik perhatian Yoongi, ia akan mencoba untuk menutupinya. Tapi ia yakin rencananya ini cukup berhasil, meski butuh usaha lebih keras lagi hingga Yoongi mau menerima dia dalam kehidupan percintaannya. Jimin tahu ini aneh tapi entah kenapa ia sangat suka dengan kata kata pedas Jimin, dan yeah Jimin terkadang suka merasa geli saat mendengar Namjoon menggoda Seokjin dengan kata kata manis. Membuat perutnya sakit saja. Untuk bisa mendapatkan semua atensi Yoongi tanpa kata kata pedas tentu Jimin harus menjadi lebih baik lagi bukan?

Yang Jimin butuhkan hanya usaha yang lebih keras lagi.

N

 _The Third plan is, apply thick make up to make Yoongi just look at Jimin._

Jimin mau jujur saja, dia lebih nyaman dengan make up yang menghiasi wajahnya. Selain karena membuat matanya yang irit jadi lebih lebar, make up juga membuat pipinya jadi lebih tirus. Padahal tidak ada perubahan yang terlalu berarti setebal apapun Jimin menggunakan make up. Itu pemikiran Seokjin, sadis memang.

"Jadi, Chim kali ini adalah ide milik Seokjin Nuna dan uri Jungkooki. Kali ini pasti tidak akan gagal jika kau ingat Jinnie Nuna dan Kooki adalah jagonya menggunakan make up. Jadi kali ini kuserahkan pada Jinnie Nuna dan Kuki saja." Hoseok menepuk nepuk bahu kedua gadis itu dan memandang mereka berdua dengan penuh rasa percaya.

"Tapi, Hoseok Oppa apa cuman aku yang yang merasa bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak memiliki ide untukku? Katakana kau tidak memiliki ide kan?" Hoseok hanya nyengir saja, ketahuan juga ternyata.

"Setidaknya aku membantu menjabarkan rencana mereka." Ujar Hoseok tak ingin kalah. "Sudahlah Chim, lakukan saja apa rencana kami, Okey!" Hoseok mngacungkan kedua jempolnya. Dan yang bisa Jimin lakukan hanyalah mengangguk pasrah, Jimin itu orangnya tidak bisa menolak ajakan orang lain.

Besoknya,,,

Jimin datang ke sekolah dengan rambut kepang gaya Fish tail, kata Jungkook biar mirip Mermaid. Tapi mana ada Mermaid bertubuh mungil, mermaid itu harusnya badannya itu tinggi semampai. Itu pemikiran Namjoon dan Seokjin. Pasangan yang kejam memang.

Eyeliner hitam membuat mata Jimin lebih tajan –meskipun tak setajam silet, abaikan ini. Matanya yang iritpun jadi lebih lebar. Lip tink warna peachnya juga sangan menyatu dengan bibir tebal mengguda nan seksi miliknya –uh para pria yang lewat didepan Jimin saja langsung ngiler.

Tapi tenang saja pakaian Jimin sudah diperbaiki kancing kemejanya sudah bertengger mais kembali di kemja bagian atas Jimin, tapi tanpa alas an khusus Jimin tetap menggunakan rompi pemberian –pinjaman Yoongi. Hanya ada satu yang terlalu kelabihan,

"Hei! Kau tahu kan ini sekolah? Kenapa kau berdandan seperti badut? Dan aku memberikan rompi itu bukan untuk jadi kostumu, cepat hapus make up itu! Yang terlihat lebih manis tanpa apapun." –ya, make up Jimin terlalu tebal. Sebenarnya tak terlalu tebal, Yoongi saja yang berlebihan.

Jimin memang sedikit merasa sakit hati dikatai seperti itu, tapi Jimin tau. Yoongi hanya ingin ia tidak menggunakan make up berlebihan.

Sikap berlebihannya hanya bentuk kepedulian padanya. Karena Yoongi tak terlalu pintak mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Jimin tau, ia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri.

N

 _The Fourth and Fifth plan is deleted!_

Jimin tersenyum cerah menatap layar ponselnya, ia sudah menghapus rencana pendekatan yang tdianya akan ia lancarkan untuk mendapatkan Yoongi. Tapi itu sudah tidak dipelukan lagi.

Yoongi sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang, maaf saja semuanya Yoongi sudah not avaible statusnya. Di line saja bionya sudah berganti dari 'I am Richeu' menjadi 'Park Jimin' keren bukan?

Dan Jimin mau jujur saja, hubungan mereka berdua tidak ada manis manisnya sama sekali. Jadi ini rasanya Love-Hate relationship, itulah pemikiran yang selalu mulcul dalam benak Jimin saat keduanya bertengkar.

Dan jika kalian ingin tahu Yoongi itu sulit ditebak dan dibaca seperti prasasti Yupa peninggalan kerajaan Kutai di indonesia, yang menggunakan huruf Pallawa dan bahasa sansekerta. Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa membaca dan mengartikannya, dan Jimin beruntung bisa menjadi salah satu yang bisa membaca itu meskipun dalam level yang bisa dibilang cetek. Yang penting bisa, bukan?

Membaca hati Yoongi ya, bukan prasasti Yupa.

.

.

.

 **E N D**

Dengan Mengenaskan  
Dan  
Jauh dari ekspetasi

A/N: terinspirasi dari lagu MAMAMOO, Girl crush dari album melting. Bener benerpas didengerin pas berangkat atau pulang sekolah!

p.s.: wish me luck beybeh


End file.
